Emotionless
by Sasha Stark
Summary: Draco wants to be a rock star. Then a paper comes in the mail. hits of slash.


" Emotionless "  
Draco malfoy sat outside the three broom sticks in diagon alley. He remember why he was here , and knew what he had to do.  
  
"hey malfoy! Look at this!" said Harry potter to his friend from across the table. " what? Another bloody love letter form your adoring girl friends?" he asked him. Potter gave him and smirk and put the paper in front of his face.  
  
Dear- owner of residents. Do you have music talent? Know anyone who does? Then sign up to perform at " the three broomsticks" to perform on Tuesday the 27th of may. All sign up forms must be in a week before contest.. First, second, and third place winners will be given a new Aero-string Guitar signed by Rocky-Robbie himself. First place winners only will be given a record deal by " Jill and Jams" music company. So come, on you rockers, and have some fun at the three broomsticks this month!!!! Sincerely. ... (their was a list of Jill and jams record dealers.)  
  
Draco's heart jumped into his throat. ' this is it!' he thought to himself. ' this is what I've been looking for!' Draco had talent. their was no doubting that. But all in all, his small Auror job , didn't pay didily to get him a record deal or even a very good guitar like the latest " Aero-Strings" that had just come out. Even if he couldn't win the deal, he could have a new guitar and that was a step up.  
  
" look at it this ay malfoy,you don't like Rocky-Robbie and I do, get me the auto-graph, ON PAPER , and you have the guitar." Potter said happily to his flat mate. " who says I don't like Rocky?" he asked the dark haired man. " I think I got the impression in our seven year when he came to perform at the school and you kept saying , " I hate rocky, I hate rocky, I hate." Draco throw a pillow at him from the sofa. " ow! Alright I'll stop. If you try out. " he told draco. " just to get you a bloody auto-graph of your dream bloke potter? No bloody way." He muttered. " hey, I'm happily dating a WOMAN, malfoy, and no not for me, for you. " malfoy blushed. " I'm good , but not as good as..." " everyone else." Harry finished. " you are too, you don't give your self enough credit malfoy!" Harry said putting a arm around draco's shoulder. " please, if you do, I promise I won't bring Cho , back here for sex more then once a week. " he said cheekily. " fine.." Draco said. " great! Hey lets go shopping and pick out something for you to wear !" potter said happily. " umm, Harry I think you've been spending to much time with your pouf of a godfather. " malfoy said as Harry grabbed his hand and lead the other outside.  
  
They looked around until they found a store in muggle London, called , " Hot and Casual." And went in . " No, no , way!" Malfoy squeaked as Harry picked up a bright purple shiny shirt off a rack. " oh come one , you might be a purple guy and don't even know it!" Harry protested. " anything that says, " RAINBOW POWER." I will not be wearing potter!" malfoy said shoving the shirt back on the rack. " So black then?" potter said dryly. " Yes, black. " malfoy sad happily. Harry sighed and looked around the men's section.  
  
After much fuss, and yelling they decided on A dusty looking pair of jeans with a black turtle neck. " how about a hair cu.." " no. " draco said. " malfoy, your hair is beginning to remind me of snape. " they both cringed. " Bloody hell..alright. " malfoy said angry.  
  
So after a hair and putting in a little darker blonde streaks, they both deiced he LOOKED good enough to get at least third, but adding in his singing, second would be easy.  
  
Over the next 2 weeks, between working, and in Harry's case " fucking and eating. " they looked through all of draco's songs to find one that would impress the jury of record dealers. " how about " tomorrow" ? " asked malfoy to his friend. " Nan, hermonie said it was almost too good. " Harry said flipping through draco's things. " too -good? How can something be too good?" malfoy asked. " never mind. " Harry said. " I know " Red and Green!" Harry said happily. " too...good. " malfoy said smirking. "we've been through all of them at least 20 times ..wait what's this?" Harry asked looking at a folder containing one song he hadn't read Before .  
  
" Harry ,no!" draco said jumping to grab it out of the Gryffindor hands , but he was too fast. he pulled out the paper and read the title. "Emotionless"  
  
Harry read it and went wide eyed. " malfoy this is .." " I know, I just ." "... great. " Harry finished looking up at his friend. " when did you write this ?" he asked draco. " right after...Luscious died, I was going to send it to him, but ." Harry hugged his friends lightly. And pulled away stepping back to read the song letter once more. " draco , sing this next week. " Harry pleaded with his friend. " potter, I couldn't, it would brake my whole, ' I don't care about anything' Attitude. " malfoy said running his hands though his short blonde hair. " but you DO hate anything and everything, I doubt one sad song will change that! " potter said but continued, " you'll be known as the Bad boy , with a soft heart! The girls will go Ga-ga, all over you !" ( draco raised an eyebrow) .. " and the blokes too!" he added hastily. " fine , but only if you do me one thing potter." He said shortly. " okay what?" " never Fuck on my Couch again!" Harry blushed and hugged his friend laughing.  
  
And so here he was. Sitting outside the three broom sticks, nervous and barely being able to move. ' I can't do this, what if they all hate me? Or worse, they all think I'm some little baby who needs his daddy...' God he was stupid sometimes. He heard the last girl stop singing and then clapping from inside.  
  
Any minute his name would be called. He would either have to run away now and never show his face again, or run away later after everyone thinks he sucks at singing. " our Next performer...is Mr. Draco malfoy! " he heard the Dj yell. 'now or never ..now or never...NOW!' he thought with guitar in hand he walked into the three broom sticks. " Draco, malfoy, is their a Malfoy in the house? " the Dj asked. He saw potter looking nervous with Chang sitting next to him with granger and weasly. "I'm here!" he yelled over the voices. " great, come on now son, just step up on stage and the tech group will help you get ready. " the man said. Draco walked up on stage breathing uneven. A microphone was set right in front of him. A few girls and blokes whistled at him. Maybe he would have to go shopping more with Harry then. The lights dimmed out until here was one on draco, that was a light blue color. The crowd got quite. He began to play he guitar and then sang:  
  
Hey dad  
  
I'm writing to you  
  
not to tell you, that I still hate you  
  
just to ask you  
  
how you feel  
  
and how we fell apart  
  
how this fell apart  
  
are you happy out there in this great wide world?  
  
do you think about your sons?  
  
do you miss your little girl?  
  
when you lay your head down  
  
how do you sleep at night?  
  
do you even wonder if we're all right?  
  
well we're all right  
  
we're all right  
it's been a long hard road without you by my side  
  
why weren't you there all the nights that we cried  
  
you broke my mother's heart  
  
you broke your children for life  
  
it's not ok,  
  
but we're all right  
  
I remember the days, you were a hero in my eyes  
  
but those were just a long lost memory of mine  
  
I spent so many years learning how to survive  
  
Now, I'm writing just to let you know that I'm still alive.....  
The days I spent so  
  
cold so hungry  
  
were full of hate  
  
I was so angry  
  
the scars run deep  
  
inside this tattooed body  
  
theres things ill take  
  
to my grave  
  
but im okay  
  
im okay  
its been a long hard road without you by my side  
  
why weren't you there all the nights that we cried  
  
you broke my mothers heart  
  
you broke your children for life  
  
its not ok  
  
but were all right  
  
I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes  
  
but those are just a long lost memory of mine  
  
Now Im writing just to let you know that Im still alive  
  
sometimes.  
  
I forgive  
  
you and this time  
  
I'll admit  
  
that I miss you, I said I miss you  
it's been a long hard road without you by my side  
  
why weren't you there all the nights that we cried  
  
you broke my mother's heart  
  
you broke your children for life  
  
it's not ok,  
  
but we're all right  
  
I remember the days, you were a hero in my eyes  
  
but those were just a long lost memory of mine  
  
Now, I'm writing just to let you know that Im still alive  
  
and sometimes  
  
I forgive  
  
and this time  
  
I'll admit, that I miss you, I miss you  
  
hey dad...  
  
It was quite. Draco waited . the crowd exploded with yelling and cheering, he had never felt so great in his whole life. The Dj was trying to talk but even with the Mic, it wasn't enough to get over the yelling. " You did it!" he saw Harry mouth. Cho , blew him and kiss, and even weasly smiled at him.  
  
After what's seemed like hours but was only a few minutes the crowd became quite enough for the judges to speak.  
  
A tall dark haired women stood up smiling , she was very pretty draco decided. He could see what potter saw in women a little better now. " We , would first like to say, thank-you to the 34 of you who preformed tonight. " she nodded around at the singers and gave the crowd a moment to cheer. " now, I'll accounted the winners of the BRAND NEW! "Aero-Strings" signed by Rocky-Robbie and the grand prize winner of the Record deal!" she pulled out a piece of paper . " 3rd place goes to the beautiful Kerria Fischer!" A blonde hair girl jumped up and down excitedly and the crowd went wild once more.  
  
Rocky kissed her on both cheeks and gave her the Guitar that she held in the air. " great job Kerria, now, 2nd place goes to, The most fab singer and dancer here tonight , Sven Davis!" The man called Sven was tall dark and handsome, draco thought as he walked to the judges table to claim his prize. Draco's heart sank  
  
he was good, but not enough to get first. He looked at Harry who had the same look in his face. Draco tried not to break down. He was angry their was no way he would get.." Draco malfoy. " What? He didn't even here anything said about him . The crowd was going wild. He looked up eyes so wide he was sure they would pop right out of his head. He won. He bloody fucken, merlins' beard won the RECORD DEAL!!!!!!! Harry hugged him so tight he thought he might puke. But he didn't . Thank Merlin. He claimed his prize full of joy. Rocky handed him his guitar. " thanks. " draco said, " hey kid , you're the winner here , not me , great song by the way , nice , I loved it . " he said shaking his hand. Something sparkled in Rocky- Robbie's eyes. " why don't you give me a call sometime?" he said giving Draco his card. " we could go at for a cuppa, or for dinner , whatever. " he said. Draco was shocked. Was Rocky-Robbie gay? " hmm, okay rocky.." Said draco smiling and taking the small piece of paper from him. " call me Daniel. " " okay, Daniel, could you do me a favor? " he pulled out a pen and handed it to him, " sing an auto graph for Harry potter?" the young man's eyes went wide. " blimey, Harry potter? Well sure..." he wrote it out happily and told draco he would be very happy when he heard form him next.  
Later at Harry's am malfoy 's flat , cho, hermonie and weasly sat. " I can't believe it , you malfoy, could be the next rocky-Robbie!" Said Cho chang. " lucky me huh, and the bloke hit on me , gave me his number and everything . " malfoy said to her.  
  
Granger choked on her drink . " Rocky-Robbie is gay?!?!?" he spat laughing. " oh my ..." she added. " you did good malfoy, you have real talent. " said weasly. " thanks.err.Ron. I'm sorry can I still call you weasly?" he asked. " sure malfoy. " he said shaking hands with the new malfoy. Harry happy for draco and that he finally got his favorite singers auto graph hugged im for what seemed like the hundredth time that's night. Things were looking up .  
1 year later.  
  
Daniel, (a.k.a Rocky- Robbie was gay) but also a cheater and a filthy rotten lair, He ended up trying to make everyone hate the new pop singer Draco malfoy, but it didn't work. Draco made his first Album , entitled , " Rags to riches. " only 3 months after his record deal .  
  
" come on potter, you miss me again?" draco asked the head in the fire place of his new Mansion. " no ,malfoy, I quite like that I can fuck on the ouch now as mater of fact, I just wanted to ask if you wanted to come to supper tonight, I thought maybe you would be sick of the Rich people food you've been eating and might want a nice home cooked meal. " potter said. " yeah , Harry that sounds nice. See you around 6 then?" " yup, see you then draco. " he said and with a small pop he was gone.  
  
On the way to Harry he made a quick stop at " sunset over look." The grave yard where his father was buried. He couldn't help but wonder if he was proud of him, even if he DID , move in with Harry potter, and even though he DID'NT become a death eater. In the end his father id the right thing. Saved his life. Silently draco sang to himself ;  
and sometimes  
  
I forgive  
  
and this time  
  
I'll admit, that I miss you, I miss you  
  
hey dad...  
~*fin*~ 


End file.
